Blog użytkownika:Len715/Historia Stada Natury
''Prolog 'Narrator' Był późny wieczór, wszystko co żyło w lesie układało się już do snu, zmęczone zdobywaniem pożywienia, lub w niektórych przypadkach, staraniem się nie zostać nim. Czyli normalna rzecz w Zachodnim Lesie. Oczywiście zwierzęta mówiły o nim inaczej, ale dla ludzi przybrał właśnie taką nazwę. Zapadał już zmrok, wszędzie , gdy nagle wszystkie ptaki z oburzeniem zaświergoliły, słysząc osobę, która miała czelność zakłócić ich ciszę nocną. I w dodatku taką osobę! Istotnie, było bowiem na co patrzeć. Osoba okazała się być mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku, który wyglądał, jakby całe życie spędził w różnych krzakach i na drzewach. Trudno było dostrzec większość jego włosów, ponieważ wszędzie zasłaniały liście. Jego szata była koloru zielono - brunatnego i raczej nie był to jej podstawowy kolor. Jedynie jego kij był zadbany: długi, jasnoszary, pachniał lasem, ale wyglądał na nigdy nie używany. Ptaki trochę zdziwił jego ubiór, ale nie przejmowały się tym dłużej i wydarły się na intruza tak, że przyśpieszył kroku. Jednak gdy jeden usiadł mu na głowie i zaczął wyskubywać liście, dalej hałasując, w końcu zareagował. ''- Slietha! Nagle wszystko ucichło. Ptaki jakby zastygły. Znów nastała cisza, ale tym razem nienaturalna. Starzec uśmiechnął się i ruszył dalej. Gdy wyszedł z lasu, dezaktywował zaklęcie i jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął. Nie lubił wpływać na inne żyjące istoty, ale dla tej błogiej ciszy mógł uczynić wyjątek. Potem zerknął przed siebie, w dal i od razu uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Natychmiast ruszył biegiem, zadziwiająco szybko jak na swój wiek. Gdy dobiegł do płomieni, które zauważył, drugi raz użył zaklęcia, tym razem gaszącego. Na jego twarzy malował się niepokój. Jego obawy ziściły się, gdy ujrzał pierwsze ciało. Należało do pięknego, smukłego i szafirowego stworzenia. Do smoka. - O, na Thora. Co tu się stało? Kor! Smok z wysiłkiem podniósł głowę na niewielką wysokość, po czym zwalił się z powrotem. ''- Almit... Oni już tu są... Wypalacze przybyli...'' - Nie, to niemożliwe! - starzec nie mógł uwierzyć. - Zginęli lata temu! Sam w tym pomagałem... - dodał ciszej. Na twarzy gada pojawił się grymas bólu. ''- Jak widać... Nie wszystkich. Ale nas wybili co do jednego.'' Po czym wziął ostatni wdech i zamknął oczy. Z paszczy wyciekał mu jeszcze płynny ogień. Staruszek wstał. W jego oczach rozpacz została zastąpiona przez determinację. - Pożałują tego. Przysięgam, pożałują! Ale najpierw sprawdzę, czy może jednak ktoś przeżył... Po dwóch godzinach zrezygnowany miał zamiar odejść, gdy usłyszał słabiutki pisk. Był on wzywający do pomocy. Starzec chwilę nasłuchiwał, po czym w dwóch susach znalazł się przy jednym z kamieni. Gdy go podniósł, ujrzał małe, zielone pisklę. Mogło mieć najwyżej tydzień. Mężczyzna wziął go na ręce. - Chodż mały. Zaopiekuję się tobą... I jak? Oto początek historii smoczycy, która założyła to stado. ''Rozdział I - Prezent 'Perspektywa Nafii' Wstałam i przeciągnęłam się z lubością. Normalnie przemarudziłabym na legowisku jeszcze z dziesięć minut, ale nie co dzień ma się siódme urodziny. W końcu u smoka oznacza to, że jest już po części dorosły, no i może mieć jeźdźca. Oczywiście tego drugiego nie chciałam, czasem tylko podrzucałam gdzieś Almita. Wcześniej nazywałam go "dziadkiem", ale później dowiedziałam się, dlaczego u niego jestem. Przez "Wypalaczy", jak to ich nazwał. Raz latając po lesie wpadłam w smocze sidła, ale jakaś uprzejma i zręczna wiewiórka wyplątała mnie, w zamian za pomoc przy dotarciu do jej dziupli. Była naprawdę miła, nie to co większość zwierząt z Zachodniego, reagujących niezbyt przyjaźnie na widok smoka. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się boją. Nie skrzywdziłabym żadnego z nich, poluję bowiem poza lasem. Ach, ten smak kurczaków. Dlaczego tak niebiańsko pyszne zwierzaki mają w sobie minimalną ilość mięsa? No trudno, trzeba zejść na dół. Almit pewnie już robi śniadanie. Ciekawe, co to będzie? Zeszłam do kuchni i w nozdrzach poczułam ten cudowny zapach pieczonego kurczaka. - Mmmmm... Skąd go masz? - Ośmieliłem się podkraść ci parę miesiąc temu, no i zakładam fermę. Nie będziesz musiała napadać. - Jak już wszystkie stąd zjem, to... - Ani mi się waż! Codziennie nie będziesz mogła kurczaków, najpierw niech się rozmnożą! - Wiem, przecież żartuję. Chociaż... - Nafia! - zmarszczył czoło, ale był raczej rozbawiony. - Dobra, dobra. - Wiesz, co teraz? - Yyyyy.... Nie? - Nie kłam. Wiesz dobrze. Chodzi o prezent. - Ah, '''ten' prezent. - klępnęłam się w czoło, jakbym zapomniała. - Dobra, dość tych popisów. Oto on. Zaniemówiłam. Patrzyłam na piękną, szmaragdowozieloną zbroję, z paroma srebrnymi szpikulcami. Była piękna. - I... Jak ci się podoba? - spytał ostrożnie. - Cudowna... Ale po co? - Nie chcę... By coś ci się stało. Po tym wszystkim nie mogę kolejnej osoby stracić. - Skąd wiedziałeś, jak mnie wtedy nazwać? - spytałam się o to, co zawsze mnie interesowało. Almit westchnął. - Parę dni przed znalezieniem ciebie dostałem wiadomośc od mojego starego przyjaciela, Kora. Pisał, że urodziła mu się córka, jego następczyni. Przesłał mi telepatycznie twój obraz. Powiedział, jak cię nazwie. Oto, skąd wiedziałem. - zakończył i chwilę później już drzemał. Wiedziałam, że udaje, ale wiedziałam też, jak ten temat mógł być dla niego straszny. Postanowiłam nie drążyć dalej i wybiegłam wypróbować zbroję. ''Rozdział II - Mój panie... 'Perspektywa Gorgutza' Razem z Nadhrogiem westchnęliśmy i ruszyliśmy do szefa. Nikt by się z tego powodu za bardzo nie cieszył, Worgh nie należał do przesadnie spokojnych i pobłażliwych wodzów. A teraz na pewno nie ucieszy się z wieści, że smoczycę zobaczyliśmy tylko przelotnie, na niebie. Wystrzeliliśmy co prawda najlepszą szczałę, ale właśnie to wkurzy to go jeszcze bardziej. Ona po prostu... odbiła się od niej. Lepiej będzie szybko zwiewać, jak mu się to zamelduje. W swych napadach szału jest straszny. Otworzyłem z trudem ciężkie żelazne drzwi i przestąpiłem próg WSSz (Wielkiej Sali Szefunia). Nie ma co, z Worgha jest ogromny niechluj, nawet jak na Burszuja. Wszędzie walają się kości, w dodatku ludzkie, co jest już nawet u nas prymitywne. Siedzi tylko i wrzeszczy. W każdym razie tak myślał Grostnik, dopóki za "Gupie gadanie" nie został rozgnieciony koło Klawego Tronu. Odtąd wszyscy łażą na palcach, żeby nie wkurzyć Szefa. A teraz nie dość, że nie ma najlepszej szczały, to jeszcze nawet nie zadrasnęliśmy smoka. Czas szykować testament. Chyba że Konował mne poratuje. Wielki Herszt siedział tam gdzie zwykle i tylko otworzył jedno oko zauważając nasze przybycie. - Jakie wieści? - Nic się nie udało, panie. - Wiedziałem! Nie można na was polegać! - po czym chwycił Nadhroga i uniósł, mając zamiar odgryźć mu łeb. - Panie, a może wyślemy jakiegoś Snotlinga? 'wyjaśnienia: podgatunek orków dużo słabszy i głupszy (czyli naprawdę głupi). '- próbowałem ratować sytuację. Szef zatrzymał się i powoli obrócił się w moją stronę. Najbardziej pragnąłem teraz zapaść się pod ziemię. - Gadaj. - rozkazał i puścił Nadhroga, który zwalił się na kamienie, łapiąc oddech. - No więc... Snotlingi są małe i trudno je zauważyć. Niech któryś pójdzie sprawdzić, gdzie smok mieszka, po czym zabijemy go. - Że Snotlinga? Przewróciłem oczami. - Nie, smoka. - Hrmpf... Ty, ja mam plan! Wyślemy Snotlinga! - Jaki cudowny plan, szefie! - udałem zachwyt. - Nigdy bym tego nie wymyślił! - To dlatego to ja jestem Szefem. No już, spadajcie. Sam wyznaczę Snotlinga. Z ulgą opuściłem Wieżę Szefa. Mogło być gorzej. '''Oto wełna wróciła i mogę się zabrać za Historię. ' Kategoria:Historie Stad Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania